


The Cause of Jisung's Destruction? Minho in a Hanbok

by squirrelsvngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Creampie, M/M, Minho in a hanbok, Minho looks so good in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: During the New Years special, Minho wore a dress. Jisung just about died.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 162





	The Cause of Jisung's Destruction? Minho in a Hanbok

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, there are two layers of the skirt to the Korean hanbok. There is an inner skirt that is just white and is like a regular dress, but the colored outer skirt is a little different. It isn't attached like a normal dress but is instead a long piece of cloth. you wrap it around your front to the back and then tie these strips together in the front. In doing so, the back is technically open but is overlapped so you can't just see through the back. It's not that important to the story but I just thought I'd share some of my hanbok knowledge.

“What do you mean kiss in front of the kids?” Seungmin’s voice rang off camera. Everyone laughed, eyes being drawn to the two with locked arms dressed in hanboks. Jisung laughed loudly but his mouth went dry when he saw the person attached to Seungmin. 

Minho had on a pretty wig and a beautiful hanbok, and Jisung felt like he was going to die. His eyes trailed over the long skirt all the way up to the delicate makeup on his face. He quickly gathered himself before he made it obvious that he was entranced by Minho but his eyes had trouble tearing away from his figure. 

Jisung gulped, this was going to be a long shoot.

~~~

“Cut!” the director called from behind the cameras, “that's a wrap! We’ll have lunch and then we can all go home.” Everyone began to wrap up, bags being packed and wigs being thrown off. Before Minho could take any of his costume off, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked to the side, seeing Jisung staring at him with wide eyes.

“Can we go to the bathroom?” Jisung whispered, eyes darting around to see if anyone could overhear their conversation. Minho smirked, giving a little wink before making his way nonchalantly to the bathroom. Jisung trailed behind, leaving a bit of distance to not make it seem like he was following him. 

Minho opened the bathroom door, thankful to see that it was a single with a lock. Jisung entered soon after. Minho locked the door before quickly stepping closer to Jisung. He looped his arms around his neck before leaning in. He hovered just above his lips, barely grazing them with his own. 

“Did this dress really turn you on that much?” he mused, the corners of his lips qwerking up.

“How could it not?” Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho waist, tugging him closer until their bodies met.

Minho didn’t respond to the question, instead closing the distance between their lips. Jisung instantly responded to the kiss, eagerly moving his lips with Minho’s. He wasted no time deepening the kiss, tongue coming out to lick along the seam of Jisung’s mouth. Jisung graciously opened his mouth, allowing Minho to explore as far as he could. The bathroom became hotter as their tongues met and their hands roamed. He gave a small bite to Jisung’s bottom lip, making Jisung gasp in surprise.

Minho moved down to give kisses along the side of Jisung’s neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he worked his way across the expanse of Jisung’s smooth skin. He sucked light marks around his chest and down his stomach, making sure that they wouldn’t be seen. He reached Jisung’s belt, fingers working to quickly undo it along with his pants.

Jisung let out a whine when Minho pulled his pants down and wrapped a hand around his cock. Minho smirked before leaning forward and giving the head a little lick. Jisung whimpered at the touch, mouth falling open when Minho enveloped his mouth around the head. 

Minho quickly started to bob his head, slowly inching Jisung further and further down his throat. He got all the way down, nose pressing into his pelvis, and Jisung let out a cry when he felt himself get swallowed by Minho. He gave a couple more bobs forward before Jisung squeezed his shoulders.

“If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum,” he gasped out, “but I want to be in you.” Minho popped off Jisungs dick before getting up off of his knees, with a little difficulty because of the long dress. Once he got up he gave Jisung a short kiss before walking over to the sink. After making sure it was dry, he bent over it, head twisting back to give a sly smile.

“If you want to be in me you better come here,” he winked, head turning back to watch Jisung in the mirror. Jisung wobbled over, stopping just before Minho and resting his hands on Minho’s hips.

“What about lube?” Jisung’s hazy mind was still able to conjure some intelligent thought.

“Just take a look,” Minho said mysteriously, shaking his hips a little to further entice Jisung. He pushed the outer skirt out of the way before lifting the inner skirt. Minho had some shorts on but Jisung pulled those down as well. When he did, he felt himself grow even harder. Minho had a pretty pink plug in. 

Minho giggled from the front, “you like what you see?” He stuck his ass out a bit more, “I made sure to add extra lube just in case you got too horny and couldn’t wait until we got home.”

Jisung tried to scoff but it came out more as a choked sound. Minho just giggled again before wiggling his ass one more time.

“Hurry up before I leave you to deal with that boner yourself,” Minho teased, jumping when he felt Jisung grab the base of the plug. He slowly pulled it out, Minho giving a small gasp at the feeling. He set it on the counter before turning his attention back to Minho’s awaiting hole. 

He wasn’t kidding about adding lube, some alreading dripping out of his fluttering entrance. Jisung went right to sticking two fingers into Minho. He moaned at finally feeling Jisung inside of him. Jisung started to pump his fingers in and out, quickly adding a third. He sped his fingers up, roughly thrusting them in and out at a harsh pace. 

Minho gave a little inhale with every thrust, eyes slowly starting to close. He gave a whine when he felt Jisung pull his fingers out. Jisung used the lube on his fingers to spread over his cock before pushing them back into Minho to get more. He did this a few more times, dick finally being sufficiently coated. Minho gasped everytime he shoved his fingers in only to pull them out and shove them in again.

Finally, Jisung lined himself up with Minho’s dripping entrance, hands coming to grip onto his hips. He slowly pushed forward, cock pushing into Minho. Minho gave a loud cry as he felt himself get filled with Jisung. As he pushed in, Minho could feel the excess lube get pushed further in and moved around inside him. 

Jisung pushed all the way in, hips coming to meet Minho’s. They both gave a groan when Jisung was fully seated in him, pausing for just a second to bask in the feeling. Jisung didn’t wait long to pull almost all the way out and thrust back in. A high pitched moan escaped Minho’s mouth as Jisung picked up the pace, moving his hips faster and faster, hands gripping tightly onto Minho’s hips. 

Minho felt his knees turn weak as Jisung angled his hips to hit the spot that made his eyes roll back and voice pitch up. Jisung took that cue, keeping his hips at that angle to drive Minho closer to his release. Jisung wasn’t much quieter either, an array of moans and whines coming from his open mouth. 

Jisung could feel his climax getting closer, heat growing steadily in his lower stomach. He gave harder thrusts, gasping out, “I- I’m close,” as his movements grew more sporadic. 

Minho wrapped his hand around his own cock, moving it to the thrusts of Jisung’s hips, “me too,” he said breathlessly, feeling his release just around the corner.

Jisung gave a few more thrusts, letting out a cry before pushing his hips in one more time, releasing his cum deep inside Minho. Minho gave a moan when he felt Jisung’s warm release inside of him, cumming into his hand at the feeling.

The room filled with deep breaths as the two came down from their highs. Jisung grabbed the plug that was sitting on the counter, pulling out of Minho before pushing the plug in to keep everything inside. Minho let out a content sigh as Jisung pushed it in, enjoying the feeling of warm cum inside.

Jisung pulled the skirt back into place, smoothing it out before pulling his own pants up. They quickly tried to make themselves presentable, Minho fixing his wig and Jisung tucking his shirt into his pants. Minho gave Jisung a warm smile, hands coming up to fix the stray strands of hair that flew out in different directions.

“I hope they didn’t eat all the food,” Minho mused, the corners of his lips curling up.

“If they did I’m going to die,” Jisung huffed, lips forming a small pout. Minho chucked before leaning in and giving Jisung a chaste kiss.

“Let’s go before they really do eat all of the food,” Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand and led them to the door. They left the bathroom as inconspicuous as possible. And if some of the members eyed them suspiciously, they didn’t acknowledge it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My twitter is @squirrelsvngie just in case anybody wants to follow me there


End file.
